In Heart and Spirit
by GI and RDX-Unchain Your Mind
Summary: Spyro and Cynder almost lost each other during the Epic battle against the Saylo tribe, but now, things are finally at peace...or are they? Sequel to GittN I'm BaaaaaacK!
1. Fulfilling Her Promise

**WARNING: This is M rated for a reason. 14 and over, please! Given Inside and Reddragonx believe strongly in emotional strong romance, therefore readers must be mature enough to understand what's to come.**

It was evening time at the Dragon Temple, peaceful and quiet after the defeat of the Saylo just one month ago. Despite the tragic loss of his mentor, Ignitus, Spyro had managed to carry on well, keeping peace inside the Temple with his role as Master Guardian. Cynder, who married him the night after she feared him dead, was doing excellent as well, holding her title as his mate prouder than the title of The Dark Temptress. They never separated, always walking and laying together with their tails clasped behind them. This night, this glorious evening, was to change everything for the better.

Spyro slowly made his away across the darkening corridors as evening approached; the only thing that always managed to rob time away from his most beloved siren was that of his new duties. The noble purple dragon gave a deep sigh as he gently stretched the ligaments beneath his skin, curving his spine and wings before beginning his journey to his and Cynder's new room. Weeks had passed since the bloody battle against Adoni and his forces, yet sometimes the aches and pains still came to his mind.

A deepening hue of twilight poured against the stone floor of the hallway Spyro was inside. He twitched slightly as he felt the sun's comforting touch massage his scales. It had been some time since such a welcoming feeling blessed these halls. Spring had already begun its aging process, giving away to the lush and inviting allure of Summer winds.

"For once, I can actually understand just how pressured Ignitus was," mumbled Spyro as he turned another sharp corner. He knew that his loving mate awaited him just a few more meters ahead. Making her wait for him so long was not particularly part of his desires.

Both Spyro and Cynder found the newfound peace and comfort in each other's loving embrace counterbalanced by the now daunting task of rebuilding the world around them, but Spyro knew full well that so long as the two had their undying love burning as brightly as the sun itself, no obstacle would dare stand against them.

Paving its eternal path across the sky once more, the bringer of hope and content slowly touched against the far away horizon. Green leaves slowly shriveled unto themselves, seemingly aware that the warm heartbeat was retreating for the nightly hours. Spyro found himself lost in the view for several moments as he stopped to gaze out of the open window present in the hallway. There were so many reasons why he loved this world. His friends and loved ones, not to mention the pure rejoice of life and beauty that constantly surrounded him.

Spyro coughed slightly, intentionally breaking his stare back towards the nearby door. Only one thing above all else completely drove his soul, someone that he never once expected to find. How could he find such...joy...in a world as dark as it was. It was oddly ironic that the joy in his life came from the former bringer of unholy darkness. She was the terror of the skies and heavens above, the deadliest servant of the cursed dragon Malefor.

"No..." spoke Spyro firmly as a prideful smile broke forth from his maw. He knew the truth and refused to let the past infest his mind. She was no longer held captive by her inner demons. She had joined together with him in the most sensuous and beautiful union that one could ever hope to achieve. Cynder stood by his side at the end of life itself, never faltering or giving in to the evil. She gave his heart and soul a reason to move forward, and he gladly returned the favor in the only way he knew she deserved. Spyro released a content sigh and pressed on, walking briskly down the hall as he prepared to meet yet again with his precious Cynder.

Spyro felt the sun's beams of light retreat away from his scales as he pushed his shoulder against the door to their room; he finally made it. Giving a light squeal, the ancient passage gave forth to the dragon's strength, slowly prying open. The purple dragon breathed deeply, already feeling the surreal and enticing scent of his black beauty calling for his attention.

The room was built just for the two of them, the best given to the Master Guardian and Dark Temptress. All three other Guardians, Volteer, Terrador, and Cyril, contributed their own craftsmanship to the room, placing their mastered elements of earth, ice, and electricity to good use. A beautiful and seemingly indestructible table of pure ice rested in the center, forged by the Ice Guardian, Cyril, while a masterfully crafted stone perch served as the nesting and sleeping quarters for the two lovers. That was Terrador's gift, and both Spyro and Cynder appreciated it deeply. The room in total was highly decorated with pieces of dragon architecture; four pillars at the edge of each corner rose upwards before being capped by four gentle torches. The entire room itself seemed to glow as the night descended upon the land. Several perpendicular dragon texts carved their way across the walls, and awakened every night in a spectacular spark of electric currents. The words made their way towards the ceiling, where they collided into a magnificent talon crafted glass chandelier, all compliments of the electric Guardian and well-known talker, Volteer.

Spyro always found himself lost in the décor of his room. He never expected so much from his teachers, but after the flurry of horrifying events and hurtful sacrifices, they seemed more willing than ever to show just how Spyro and Cynder gave hope to the world.

Spyro came back to reality as an all too familiar chill ran up the male dragon's scales, his amethyst eyes closing gently as the gentle tip of a certain dragoness' tail scratched across his back. Spyro gave a slight groan as he felt an immense warmness brush against his side. Cynder knew exactly how to entice her mate, and she always used it to her advantage. Finding the mental strength to respond, Spyro turned his head slightly towards the left, only to come in contact with Cynder's cheek.

The two dragons unleashed a fury of purrs and groans as they rubbed against each other; both lost in the intoxicating scent of one another.

"What took you so long, babe?" asked Cynder gently before wrapping her tail lovingly around his. The two dragons found themselves sitting on their haunches, Cynder's head resting under Spyro's jaw, constantly rubbing into his neck with her snout. Spyro purred once more before licking the seemingly glowing mark planted on Cynder's forehead.

"I'm so sorry for being late, Cyn," replied Spyro remorsefully. "As much as I admire the elders, they just never know when to shut up about some things." He closed his eyes once more, allowing Cynder's steady breathing to bring him out of his frustrations of work.

"Well," Cynder giggled out softly, gently scratching one of her pearly white horns on her head underneath Spyro's chin. "My job's been rather hectic too, today, but..." she paused to let out a soft and tempting purr. "Now, I have another job to focus on." Cynder felt her mate's heart pounding within his golden breast. She knew just how to get her purple savior's mind turning, and she thanked the ancestors every day that he pulled her away from Malefor's tendrils, not to mention her own. "And I also know how easily Volteer can drag on and on, so my job's to help you forget what he rambled to you." She looked up and gently licked his muzzle. Spyro gave an immense smile; clearly displaying his pearly white teeth. The black dragoness laughed gently before teasingly moving away, arching her back and lustfully dragging the blunt side of her tail blade across Spyro's chest and neck as if to lead him.

Spyro clearly felt his heart skip a beat. Nothing ever felt more right to him. This was his calling in life, to keep his Cynder happy and honor their union that they pledged so fervently before the entire alliance.

"Have I ever told you just how much I love you, my 'Dark Temptress'?" Cynder spun her head around quickly before revealing her own set of elegant, yet deadly, fangs in a pleasing smile.

"Maybe just once or twice," she gracefully teased, "but I must say that you more than prove that love with each night we spend in bed." Spyro felt a familiar arousal respond to such memories. He smiled and quickly leapt onto all fours, pursuing his mate towards the stone platform where their bed was. He loved her with every inch of his being. Four whole years had been spent rescuing her, chasing after her, fighting along side her; he even sacrificed his life for her. While seeing his wife lead the way to their place of loving refuge, he smirked, realizing he'd do it all again in a heartbeat. Cynder was the love of his life, and he was hers. Nothing, no word, enchantment, or curse would ever draw the two apart. They were a loving family, and things were perfect.

Cynder traversed several stone steps, clearly swaying her hindquarters with each movement to further taunt her husband. Spyro kept his amethyst eyes fixed firmly upon the enticing display, praising the Ancestors internally at the fact that the dragoness in front of him was his to hold, love, and in this case, make love to.

"Dark Temptress indeed..." Spyro said with a strange tone to his voice. Yet a tone that Cynder was very much familiar with. The glowing text that lined the stone walls seemingly responded to the mood; dimming themselves as if upon command. High above them, a large dome shaped window capped the peak of the room, allowing both sun and darkness to envelop the heavily used dragon's roost. Cynder slowly stepped onto their bed and circled twice before turning to face her husband, love and desire present inside her bright eyes.

Amethyst and sapphire mixed against each other as Spyro watched his mate slowly lower herself down on their bed, purring temptingly as her back rested against the soft red cushion that graced the bed. She spread her crimson wings out fully on both sides of her body to give him a full view of her elegant beauty. Spyro's breathing began to pick up as his senses fogged over. To make it even more tempting, Cynder's tail began to sway back and forth as she rested her paws against the stone slab beside the bed. What she did next drove her mate to the brink.

"And she is aching to receive her Master Guardian," she purred, slowly spreading her hind legs open. Spyro growled in need as he descended upon her enticing form. Their bodies met in a flurry of passion, her chest against his perfectly as black legs wrapped around purple scales.

Spyro drove his tongue deep into her begging maw while the two battled for sheer succulent dominance, neither willing to control the vast amount of hormones. Sweat began to clearly take form on their scales, Cynder seizing the initiative moments later by flipping herself atop Spyro's body. The purple dragon ran his talons across her crimson underbelly, slowly feeling the area just above her womb.

"Ancestors, Cynder," whispered Spyro emotionally as she took his paws in hers. "I don't know how life was ever possible before you." Cynder brought his muscular forearms around her torso and released them from her grasp so his paws would rest firmly against her rear.

"How was life possible for either of us?" Cynder questioned back as Spyro brought his head upwards. She lowered her eyes, sighing as the color of Spyro's amethyst ones warmed her heart. "I would sooner kill myself then ever be separated from you." Love and lust in control, Cynder dove her maw downward, meeting fiercely once more in an explosive battle of slick tongues. Suddenly, she remembered why she truly waited for him. She turned her sapphire eyes downwards, releasing a subtle whimper as Spyro licked over her chest roughly. She had to tell him.

"Spyro...." groaned Cynder as her eyes fogged over. The purple dragon continued his assault and moved his tongue even quicker. Cynder grabbed his head firmly before tracing his horns with her claws. "I.....I....."

"What is it Cynder?" asked Spyro in slight worry. Even in the most intimate of moments he would always place her comfort over his any day. It was just another reason why she loved him so fiercely. His caring eyes grew large in anticipation of her answer. He hadn't overstepped his boundaries had he? Amethyst eyes told the entire story as Cynder smiled lovingly.

"Don't worry baby...it is not that...it's...something else..."

"Please Cynder...tell me what's wrong." spoke Spyro as he pulled her close to his chest. Cynder ran her muzzle along his before taking his paw, carefully placing it yet again to her abdomen.

The stars and celestial moons emerged from the clouds high above, illuminating the bed beneath the glass sphere as the black dragoness placed her mouth against Spyro's ear. She whispered several quiet words into the dragon's mind.

Many moments passed before Cynder pulled her mouth away, driving her sapphire orbs deep into his as she awaited a sign of emotional response. The purple dragon's eyes grew wider with each passing second as realization slowly danced along the border between realism and imagination.

"Y...you're?" mumbled Spyro in shock. She smiled, bobbing her head innocently. "And...and I'm the...?" Once again, Cynder held the smile, her tail entwining with Spryo's. "Cyn...we're...gunna be...?"

"Parents, Spyro." Spyro's words were almost all incoherent, but Cynder understood every word, cutting off his final phrase with the true answer. Spyro placed a paw to his temple.

"A...a...Ancestors..." He remained still, saying nothing more. Cynder looked into his eyes, love still within hers as she gave a smile to him.

"Spyro....yes....we did it. You're going to be a father." Spyro gently picked up Cynder's form, slowly setting her beside him as he stood to his paws, silently stepping down from their roost. Cynder watched his every movement as fear came into her chest. He wanted a child, right? She shook her head as she stood up, cautiously following behind him with her tail low behind her. She was worried, scared that her gift to him wasn't going to be accepted. He had to have wanted one! After all, they had fully mated almost nightly since their marriage.

Spyro's amethyst eyes remained wide and uncontrollable, as if searching for realization in physical form before him. He was in complete speechless shock, mindlessly walking with his mate in tow behind him. He suddenly turned around, tears forming at the corners of his eyes. Cynder felt pain stab at her heart as he backed up slowly, increasing the space between them.

"Cyn...you're...gravid?" stammered Spyro through clenched teeth. The black dragoness could only nod once more in response, tears threatening to fall from her sapphire orbs.

"I am Spyro," she lovingly told him, still holding her gaze to his. He had to accept it; he had to bear this with her. It was his job as her husband. "I'm carrying your child's egg, babe. I...I'm carrying our love's gift." His mind blanked somehow, causing him to ask the stupidest of questions.

"But....but how..."

"Well," interjected Cynder with a slight laugh. "I hate to tell you, but when you pull what we have been doing for quite some time, something was bound to get through." She noticed tears also streak down his scaly cheeks, his jaw slightly twitching.

"A family...a...a hatchling..."

"Of our very own, my love," completed Cynder again before taking a trusting step closer to him. "Spyro...we've done it. I...I fulfilled my promise to you." Spyro blinked several times before turning around once more. Cynder watched in confusion as he slowly paced around the ice table and towards a stone archway on the far side of the room. Even the moles decided to pitch in their contributions to the roost, and designed a grand balcony that could look out over the vast wilderness before them. "Please Spyro?" Cynder asked worriedly. "Tell me what you're feeling. Did I...did I do something wrong? Did you not want one yet?" She began sniffling, tears of shame and embarrassment falling from her cheek and to the stone floor of their room. Their first child, one they both wanted to be brought in from shear love, seemed to be unwanted by the very one that had helped create it. He remained quiet, slowly sulking out to the balcony. "Spyro!" Cynder followed carefully, still keeping her distance. She felt betrayed, hurt that her love was unwilling to even answer her. "What is it?" The purple dragon merely twitched his wings as he reached the edge of the balcony. Unknown to Cynder, Spyro was in a mental state unlike one he'd ever been in before, battling all of his inner fears deep within.

_A hatchling, _he thought, his eyes facing the vast wilderness ahead of him. _I...I have the chance to be what my parents weren't. I...I can change things! _He suddenly turned to Cynder, though his mouth refused to open. _We...can change things. Ancestors, I swear, this hatchling will know what love is. I'll do my best to raise it...we both will. _

The moons and stars were holding nothing back on this night, displaying their dominance over the insignificant land as tear after tear ran down Spyro's scales. Cynder moved to the beginning of the balcony, her heart racing faster and faster with each unresponsive moment. Spyro's breathing had also become more erratic, his chest rising and falling drastically with each shallow breath he took. Sweat began to form and mix with his tears, causing Cynder to assume the worst.

"Oh Spyro," she cried, sobbing as she inched over to his side. "Baby I'm so sorry...I...I thought this is what we both wanted......something we could share forever....please don't be upset with me.....I'm..."

_No! _Spyro suddenly shot his head up, facing the two luminous moons as his jaw opened. From there, all his emotions flew out into one enormous, joy-felt roar, echoing from his throat and bouncing off the trees in the forest all around him. The roar seemed unending, keeping a rejoicing high pitch as he willingly allowed his tears to flow. The purple dragon before her felt his heart and soul break from their confines and spill forth from his proud chest, proclaiming his joy for all to hear. Spyro, the Purple Savior, the Master Guardian...was going to be a father! Cynder's heart jumped even higher then the furthest star upon hearing his heartfelt cry into the night, her tears streaming just as numerous as his.

 "I'm going to be a father!!" bellowed Spyro over his homeland. The wind circled upwards from the trees as it carried his announcement for all creatures of the night to hear. They all seemed to join in on the nocturnal melody as Spyro roared like never before. This was something he would die for. Finally it was his. Cynder ran up to her lover's side and rubbed against him joyfully, her warm tears of shame quickly changing to those of joy and passion. She had succeeded, finally providing her greatest gift to him. Spyro turned his head towards hers with the largest smile he could possibly muster, their bodies trembling against each other. "Oh, Cynder! I...I...I can't believe this! We...we are going to be parents! Us? Parents!" The two laughed against each other as hot tears mixed against their scales. "By the Ancestors Cynder... we're going to have a family!"

"Yes Spyro, yes!" Cynder cried back gleefully. Nothing could bring this down. It was impossible for anything to come between this bind their love sealed. Spyro again turned his maw towards the heavens and bellowed all the love in his being towards the moon. Cynder couldn't hold herself back and quickly joined him and the creatures of the night, roaring with her husband as she crossed her right forepaw over her body to lovingly rest it on his chest. The stars seemed to have lit up brighter as they unleashed their silver sparkle unto the sky, showing their congratulations to the young couple far below them.

The melody continued for what seemed like endless hours of pure ecstasy, taking several seconds of joyous singing before both dragons managed to refrain from their sudden outbreak.

"I love you I love you...I love you!!" shouted Spyro as he wrapped his arms and wings around the petite form of his lover. Cynder let tears of joy run like a silver river as she drove her muzzle into Spyro's chest. "You...you gave me a child, Cynder. A...a child!" Cynder, despite her joyous state, couldn't help but leave a sly remark.

"Well," she sniffled, her eyes still watery, "technically, you gave me one." She brought her snout back to his neck, driving her muzzle lovingly against it as she continued he joyous cries. "Oh Spyro...I...I never expected to have this feeling....it's......it's...." she trailed off as Spyro lifted her chin to meet his eyes.

"Thank you Cynder. Ancestors, thank you for giving this to us....thank you for giving me your heart..." Spyro murmured through tears and sniffles.

"I only wish I could give you more still." responded Cynder as she held Spyro's left paw to her cheek and his right to her abdomen. Spyro slowly massaged the delicate skin that bore his first child as his muzzle leaned in to delicately kiss his wife. He broke away, staring with immense love deep into her eyes.

"You have my soul...my heart...my very being....and now our love is finally complete." Cynder suddenly pressed her muzzle forward and drove her lips into Spyro's almost violently, the purple dragon passionately wrapping his paws around her and pulling his mate towards him. Hot tongues wrestled together as the gentle night breeze kissed the sweat that decorated their bodies.

Cynder found herself pushing against his body harder; the passion growing more and more fierce with every infectious move the two made on each other. Spyro growled into her mouth as their senses began to cloud once more, but Cynder was quick to break the moment, pulling her mouth away from his.

"Spyro? What about the rule the Guardians hold? I...I don't want our child to be under watch from them like we were before we hatched. I...I want it with us, beside us all the time. I...I want to see it grow, babe. I want to see it grow from a hatchling to a dragon far larger than you and I and..." He laughed, lifting his claw up to place it against her muzzle.

"Honey," he whispered, slowly pulling his paw away. "You forget, we're now Guardians too. I'm the Master Guardian, and what I say must be done." His eyes wandered down to her slightly swollen stomach; signs of the growing egg beginning to show already. "And I say, that child in there, will never EVER leave our sight. We'll watch it, we'll take care of it, and we will raise it. Not as the Guardians wish for it to be raised, but as WE wish for it to be." Cynder let out whimper as she looked away.

"I...just...don't want the same thing to happen, Spyro, I don't want history repeating itself...not with OUR child!" spoke Cynder at a gentle shout. Her male counterpart wrapped his wings around her tighter, providing even more comfort.

"It won't," he replied confidently. "I swear to you with every essence of strength in my soul, Cynder, that our child will never suffer the same torments that we both had to endure. He'll be loved...and protected. Nothing will ever touch him so long as I have life in me." Spyro spoke firmly to her, proving his belief in the responsibility of a true loving father. Cynder couldn't help but smile at her mate's nature. It was why she could love no other bedsides him. Their souls were intertwined beyond the world itself, forever with each other to the brink of existence and beyond even that.

"But what if it's a girl?" Cynder sharply asked. Spyro twisted his head around before cocking it sideways in an amusing manner.

"A...a girl?" Spyro shook his head. "That doesn't matter...if it is a female, she would still get the same protection from me. I won't let my family come to harm, ever!"

Their lips crashed together once more, and this time nothing would come between the two mating souls. Cynder slowly pulled her dragon towards the inner sanctum of their room, knowing full well what she intended for them to do.

Spyro's heart rate picked up again as Cynder tackled him onto the red bedspread. She rested on top of him, ready to claim the body of the dragon she would forever cherish. Spyro heard a feminine growl make it's way from her maw, seconds before she firmly bucked her hips against his lower section, teasing him into complete arousal.

The purple dragon felt his mind disappear over the edge of reason.

"Now Cynder. How is it you manage to pull the best out of me?" reasoned Spyro while grabbing her hips tightly. Cynder only smirked and jabbed her hips viciously against his growing dragonhood once more.

"I don't expect any less of you tonight, baby," she moaned lovingly. "Please, make love to the dragon you love so much. Make love to me." Spyro's mind exploded as he flipped Cynder onto her back, the black dragoness purring loudly as her hind legs spread wide. Moments later, her hind legs wrapped around Spyro's strong abdomen once more. Sweat formed on their brows before hot lips smashed against each other again.

"Death itself can't keep me from you...Dark Temptress." Cynder's eyes widened as she felt an all too familiar sensation enter the depths of her body. She purred again, closing her eyes as she enjoyed her mate's arousing warmth inside of her.

"Yes Spyro," Cynder panted as Spyro began his thrusts. Even after mating so many times, he was always so gentle and perfect to her. Cynder's wings spread out as she let released soft growl of pleasure. "As...nothing...will...keep me...away either." Spyro closed his eyes and sucked on sections of Cynder's chest gently while he continued pleasing his wife, the mother of his first child.

"I love you..."

**CYA**

**PEACE!**


	2. Guardians Never Take Breaks

**To all of our fans and readers:**

**Approximately two days ago we were tipped that Give in to the Night was stolen and pasted on another site, along with an author claiming to be Given-Inside. We want to thank those that helped expose their wrong doings for stealing our works, and we want to also ask for your help to let us know of any other plagiarizers out there claiming to either be us or write our stuff.**

**So please keep your eyes open on the forums for any of Reddragonx's stories or mine. If they are there, it's plagiarized; we only post our work on Fan Fiction. Let us know immediately.** **Thanks to the quick actions of one fan, we were able to catch it before it got too far out of hand. **

**To anyone scooping out stories to copy on other sites, I want you to know we will find you, and whatever's done in darkness comes to the light. You will be discovered eventually and suffer the same fate as the previous plagiarizer. You've been warned. **

**Thank you once again to all who helped us get through it,**

**Yours all,**

**GI and RDX**

**(NOW THE GOOD PART)**

"Spyro?" The purple dragon's eyes slowly opened, looking down to see Cynder's claws gently clicking against his golden chest. "Come on, 'dad.' Don't tell me that the news last night made you forget." The sun had yet to yield it's burning sensations, but after marrying his beloved Cynder, Spyro simply found himself waking shortly after she did. They made it more enjoyable, however, by taking the benefit of the early morning to walk together and increase their marital bond. It was a silent vow pledged to one another that they'd spend the beginning of every day by each other's side. Mating was fine, but they both knew that there was more to their partnership than that.

Cynder's claws slowly traced his chest, rotating her talon in tight circles upon his scales. He slowly turned his head, amethyst eyes connecting with her sapphire ones.

"I didn't..." he trailed off, clearing his raspy throat. Either the roar he released, or the growls from her pleasure last night caused his throat to dry up, but a quick swallow moistened it immensely. "I mean...I didn't, Cynder. You know I like walking the riverbank with you. When have we canceled one?"

"You got me there," she chuckled out. Suddenly, she sighed, laying her head beside her paw that still rested on his firm chest. "I'm the happiest dragoness in the realm, Spyro. And yet, you still seem to amaze me." His paw came up to her brow, gently stroking it.

"I love you," Spyro whispered. She giggled, batting her eyes upward to meet his.

"Well, you're going to love me even more. Guess what we get to do today?" He raised an eye ridge in obvious wonder. "Spyro, we get to tell everyone! Blade, the Guardians...Sparx, all of them." Her giggle subsided into an innocent smile. "I can't wait to tell them, Spyro, and I'm sure you can't either."

Slowly, her paw and head lifted from his chest. She stood up on their bed and elegantly stepped down the stone stairs beneath their perch, swaying her tail slowly behind her with each step. Spyro got up as well, arching his back in a mighty stretch before following suit. Last night had created a few tense muscles, but he knew they'd go away by the time their walk was finished. The purple dragon smiled as Cynder turned her head back to face him.

"Well, 'Father?'" she taunted him with a smirk. "I think we need to get our unhatched child ready for these early morning hikes of ours. Are you coming?"

"Always," he replied with a chuckle. "Just remember that we have a meeting with the other Guardians mid-morning, alright? We tend to lose track of the time when we're together, not that I mind it."

"Well," Cynder shot back. "They can wait. Unlike them, we're no longer single." Spyro chuckled louder at her comment, draping his wing over her body as they headed out the door of their massive room. Since the sun was just about to rise, no one was even up. The temple was eerily quiet, save for the two dragons' clicking claws as they walked towards the exit.

Spyro and Cynder had a special route they had formed since their first walk together. It started out across the river, where Spyro easily took care of it by freezing the water to form a quick bridge. After that, they would travel across the bank of the river, just inside the forest region while the sun began it's morning climb. By sunrise, they'd find themselves at the end of the Dragon Claw, on the cliff where Hunter fell to Adoni's sword. It was the least they could do, stopping by daily to give their respects. He saw them as friends, and he knew that the outcome of their relationship would have led to this. If only he was alive. Spyro and Cynder both wanted to know the reaction on Hunter's already caring face once they told him, but, thanks to Adoni, their chance was ripped away from their paws.

As they reached the river to begin their usual journey, Spyro lowered his head and released a stream of ice to freeze the water that flowed freely in front of them. Once the task was complete, Spyro ventured out to test his work, leaving Cynder patiently waiting at the edge just before it. When he was confident in his work, the purple dragon turned to his mate, tipping his wings and presenting a warm smile.

"Seems good enough," he chuckled out, tapping his claw against the icy surface for emphasis. "Shall we?" Cynder smiled at her husband's question, lowering her head in a mocking bow before quickly padding towards him. As she approached, the Temptress began to teasingly sway her hips, enticing Spyro with her curvy body before pressing her muzzle to his.

"Always the gentle dragon, aren't you?" the dragoness mocked with a laugh. Her eyes

slowly turned from Spyro's, facing in the direction of their usual hike. "I suppose we better get moving, babe. That sun's coming up pretty quick."

"I know how much you love seeing it rise," Spyro replied happily. "I better not keep you waiting." He turned around, his back facing Cynder. Spyro's tail slowly curled upwards, signaling to her that he was ready to go. She padded across the ice, using her claws to keep her from sliding as she walked to his side, taking her tail and wrapping it around Spyro's.

"I can be patient," she shot back with a smirk, placing the paw that held her wedding ring over Spyro's. Neither ever took them off, showing their marital status proudly to all who saw. Cynder sighed contently and began to walk across the ice, her claws clicking against it with soft cracks as her weight came down upon it. As she walked beside her lover, Cynder craned her neck to her side, looking upon him with a sweet smile. "After all, look how my patience has paid off. Not only do I have the dragon of my dreams every day...and night...but I also finally have a hatchling inside of me." She smiled wider as they stepped off of the ice and onto solid ground. "How do you feel, 'daddy'?"

"Like the day I first said 'I love you," he replied slyly, tightening his grip on her tail for emphasis. "I still can't believe...I succeeded. All our nights, all the days in between now mean more than just proving my love to you, Cynder. They all now mean...a child. The very best of you and I...combined into our first child. What more could any dragon ask for, Cynder? What more can I ask for to make this gift even greater then it is? But I realize...nothing can be better. It's perfect. I have the dragoness that not only holds my first hatchling, but also holds my heart. I can never be able to ask for more than that, nor do I ever need more." They wove their way through the line of the forest as he continued. "My whole life, I thought I'd never manage to do anything besides my destiny, but now...now I discovered that I never failed. Not once! I never failed in rescuing you. I never failed at fighting for you, and with you." He then smiled, facing her. "And I never failed at giving us the most precious thing we could ask for. This is our life, Cynder. This is our created destiny. I can forget of all the prophecies, all the rules and the warnings...and so can you. We're free, we're a family, and it's all thanks to you!"

"You asked," she shot back with a smirk. "How good of a mate would I be if I denied it?" She snickered, brushing her muzzle against his before stopping at his ear. "Remember, Spyro. No regrets." As they walked, Cynder gently nuzzled the side of his face with her snout. "I'm glad you wanted to make a family with me, babe. I'm glad...you chose me to make it. I love you." Spyro growled lovingly at his mate's soothing touch. She was right; he did ask her to give him a youngling, which, after many days of mating, she had gladly given. Her smile grew wider, thinking on how an addition to her and Spyro's life could impact their love for the better.

As they walked along the river's edge, the dawn lighting their path while the sun began it's climbing journey, Cynder's eyes slowly skimmed the water to their right. So many memories still remained of this place. Ignitus died just a few feet from where the two stood, and not far back...so did Spyro. She looked back up at him, her eyes widened as she placed her side against his lovingly.

"I still have trouble believing," she whispered to him. "I almost lost everything..." She trailed off while she listened to the rustle of the tree leaves overhead. It was spring, and the gentle forest breeze renewed its annual duties, brushing against the couple's scales. "I don't know how I would have gone on without you. You were brave for me..."

"I was your light," he responded lovingly. "Hush now, Cyn. We're both alive and that's something to always remember. What happened here..." he paused scanning his eyes through the forested area. "It was for the best. It made us stronger, more knowing of how much life really means." His embrace with his wing grew tighter around Cynder, pulling the dragoness closer to the purple male. "Now, we need to live each day to our fullest." Cynder smiled, her eyes still fixed on the path they were taking. Inside, she was worried for the hatchling within her. How badly would it hurt to lay it? What if complications rose? She shook her head and turned to Spyro, preparing to tell him something that would eliminate such thoughts.

"Just think," she said energetically to him. "In a few months, we'll have an addition to our little morning walks." Giggles overtook her as her body began trembling from excitement. "We will get to teach him everything, Spyro. How to walk, how to speak..."

"Him?" Spyro asked, raising an eye ridge. By this time, they were nearing the cliffs that overlooked the Dragon's Claw rapids. He spread his wings, preparing to fly up to the top. Cynder did the same and took flight, soaring upwards and towards the top of the cliff with Spyro just behind her. "What if it's a girl, Cynder?" She laughed again and turned to face him before touching down. They were just in time for the sunrise, peaking up over the horizon.

"If it is a girl," she cooed sweetly, flopping on her side as she stared at the rising sun, "then you, babe, would be seriously outnumbered. Two females and one male..." she paused to giggle, lowering her head with her eyes closed. "I see plenty troublesome moments." Spyro chuckled as well, taking a spot to her left and lovingly curling his body around her.

"Like?" Cynder rolled her eyes, still smiling.

"Mating season," she told him. "Spyro, fall is a girl's mating season...what time exactly was our first 'adventure' together?"

"Fall," he chuckled out, tightening his grip against her tenderly. "Why didn't you tell me...?"

"Because I didn't know at the time." She lowered her head down on her paws as her eyes gazed back into the sun. "After our first two times we made love, I went to the Guardian's Library to learn more about my gender and how we conceived. I read that we have one season where conceiving is inevitable, but after that, we will bear none."

"So spring, summer, and winter are free reign?" Spyro jokingly asked. She gasped and playfully turned her head to nip at his snout.

"Spyro!"

"What?" He pulled his head back, avoiding her taunting attack. "It's only fair for the boy to know."

"Well, you may not be as safe as you think," she mischievously said, smirking at her dragon.

"And take all the fun away?" Spyro asked, cocking his head. "I can barely last a day without you. There's no way I can handle an entire season. What happens will, Cyn." He chuckled before taking in a deep breath, watching the sun's light pierce through the morning darkness. A new day had officially begun, and it was one that Spyro had been waiting his whole life for. He looked down over his precious wife and smiled. "Another great day's come, eh?" She closed her eyes, moaning sweetly in reply to him.

"One of many," she shot back, her pupils still closed behind her eyelids. "I can't wait, Spyro."

"Wait?"

"Yes," she said, slowly tilting her head back to look up at him. Her horns pressed into the scales on his neck softly, scratching against them while her head remained tilted. "I can't wait...to hear it call me 'mother.' Finally, after so long, I have something that will be my full responsibility, Spyro. We are in charge of this little one's life." She placed her paw on her belly, tapping her claws against it. "We have a job now that our love has given us, and I...I can't wait." Spyro chuckled again, lowering his muzzle down and crossing his neck over her wings as he placed his lips soothingly against Cynder's abdomen. The Dark Temptress let out a surprised gasp as he kissed it gently before soothingly lapping at the scaly flesh with his tongue.

"I can't either," he replied after slowly withdrawing from her stomach. "It will be great, Cyn. I swear it. Our job as Guardians won't make a difference either. We'll love our child like our parents should have loved us. We were destined for this, Cyn." She giggled, bringing her eyes back to the sun once more.

"I know." She slowly stood up, stretching her wings and joints while Spyro did the same. "Well, babe, it's morning. I know what you always need to do, and I'm hungry. Go to your tree; I'll see about our breakfast." Spyro smiled and gave her a more passionate kiss.

"Wow," he chuckled out. "I can't believe you know the times I have to go, too."

"A girl pays attention to her mate," she snapped back with a laugh. "Get going, Spyro. That tree isn't going to water itself, you know? I'll swoop down and catch us our meal before we head back to the Temple. Would you prefer rabbit this morning?"

"I'm not picky," he replied turning away from her. "Whatever you get me, I'll eat."

"You make things so easy, babe." She circled around him, playfully brushing her side against his. Over the past month, she had taken the time to learn better ways to show her affection rather than kissing. "Rabbit it is." Spyro chuckled as he took in a deep breath, inhaling her lovely scent. "When I get back, we'll pay our respects to Hunter." She turned to face Spyro, bringing her lips against his for a sweet parting kiss. "I'll be back soon..."

"I know you can't stay too long without me," Spyro snickered out, licking his lips as he twisted his body in the opposite direction. "I love you, Cynder."

"So do I," she replied with a smile. "Master Guardian...it still feels so strange to me. Seems only a few months ago we were just regular dragons. Now? You're the leader of the Guardians, and I'm one of them too!" She giggled, spreading her wings wide before giving them a test flap. "We've come a long way, Spyro. I couldn't have done any of it without you."

"Neither could I," he chuckled out, "but if you don't let me go, Cynder, my bladder's going to explode." Cynder smirked and pushed upwards with her wings to hunt for her male while Spyro headed off to relieve himself.

Thirty minutes later, Cynder came back to the clif with two large rabbits inside her forepaws. She touched down and dropped one at Spyro's paws.

"Here, babe," she called out. "I caught breakfast...you cook it." Suddenly, the sound of wings beating against the air filled the two lovers' ears. They looked up, seeing Terrador and Cyril flying straight towards them. Both Cynder and Spyro stood to their paws, chests puffed out proudly as they waited. They knew that something was wrong and, once again they were needed.

"Spyro..." Terrador panted out as he touched down, Cyril landing beside him.

"What's wrong?" Spyro asked, gazing at his fellow Guardian. Cynder sidestepped closer to her husband, their wings touching as they listened.

"We have a visitor," Cyril began to explain. "A wolf had just appeared at our Temple, but he's been assaulted, rather brutally, I'm afraid."

"By who?" questioned Cynder. Cyril turned to Terrador, hoping he'd explain the rest. The earth dragon nodded and stepped closer to Spyro and Cynder.

"Apparently, he was ambushed in the forest not far from here. Merchants, traders, and regular travelers all have suffered the same fate."

"And how come we hear of this now, Terrador?" Spyro asked sternly. "Where did this Wolf come from?" The Guardian sighed and turned his head to the East.

"Greyscale Pines," he replied. Spyro growled and turned to Cynder.

"That town's less than three miles from the Temple," Spyro growled. Terrador cleared his throat to signal his turn to give information.

"They suspect a band of Coyotes are living in the forest, lying in wait near the paths the Wolves take." He sighed, dipping his wings slightly. "They want to know if we would help...or allow them to wage war near the temple." Spyro and Cynder looked at each other before facing the Guardians.

"We can't have a fight this close," Spyro said. "Call everyone to the Pool of Visions, and bring the Wolf as well. We'll discuss the matters on how to handle it there."

"Very well, Spyro," Terrador said, bowing. "We'll assemble them. Sorry to ruin your usual morning." Spyro and Cynder both nodded in return, watching the two Elders lift off.

"I guess it's business as usual, eh Spyro?" Cynder said with a chuckle, flapping her wings. He did the same, craning his neck to the side to get out a soft pop from it.

"Yeah," he replied. "A Guardian never gets a break. Come on, honey. We have to see what we can do." He leapt off the cliff, spreading his wings as it caught an updraft.

"Right behind you," called Cynder, diving off as well. "It's going to be one interesting morning, isn't it?"

"As if the parent news wasn't interesting enough," Spyro chuckled out happily. "Well, I guess it's time to live up to our titles, eh, Dark Temptress?"  
"I'm with you, Master Guardian."

**CYA!**

**PEACE!**


	3. Plan of Attack

**Well guys, this post is entirely from G.I, and I bring sad news along with it. My retirement has finally come. On February 2****nd****, 2009, I met the love of my life, and in March, I fell in love with my new band as well. Now, I have a full time job, a sweetheart, band practice, and another 'nasty' surprise. I have begun my best selling novel, not even completed yet but still gathering offers to buy. So, with that in mind, I have decided to retire from this and focus fully on my original work. This goes to the Eragon section as well. I may come back; I may not. Fate only decides that answer. I'll miss it, but true life calls. I plan to start a life with this woman, and to do so, the book I am writing must be completed. NO EXCEPTIONS.**

**I love all of you guys and pray that you don't forget me.**

**Yours for the final time**

**G.I**

**- - - - - - - - **

Spyro and Cynder stood side-by-side in front of the pool of visions, their tails entwined tightly as they waited for the other Guardians to show up for their called meeting. Spyro suddenly sighed, lowering his head.

"What's wrong?" Cynder asked worriedly, her head turned to face him.

"It's nothing," Spyro lied, causing a snort from his wife.

"Nothing? Spyro, I've been with you for years. I can tell something is on your mind. Now, please babe. Tell me."

"It's just..." he paused, thinking of the words to say. "I just wished for peace with Malefor and Adoni gone. And now, still there's trouble. It's...dissappointing." Cynder chuckled softly and tightened the grip on her mates tail with her own.

"Spyro," she replied kindly. "This realm is not perfect. If it was, I got a feeling we'd be bored out of our minds." She smiled and used her muzzle to lift Spyro's up. "Look on the bright side. At least we don't have Malefor or Adoni chasing after us anymore. I'd take petty robberies over anilation any day of the week, wouldn't you?" Spyro laughed heartily, his chest rolling with his chuckles.

"Alright, you got me there." He turned to the entrance where the three other Guardians were to come through and nodded his head. "It's our job now, Cyn. I guess we just need to accept it."

"It's the only thing we can do," she responded with a smile. "And, deep down, you know you'd miss the adventure if it was too peaceful." Cynder craned her neck to rub her muzzle with his. "I know I would." Spyro laughed at her humor and bobbed his head.

"Yeah, I'll admit that lack of action would make our lives rather...dull." Suddenly, the entrance to the chamber opened. The dragon couple turned their heads in unison to watch the Guardians, Cyril, Terrador, and Volteer, emerge from it, taking their rightful place around the pool.

"Welcome," Spyro formally greeted the Guardians. "Where is our other 'friend'?"

"He's on his way," Terrador replied. "You must be lenient towards him; his wounds are rather...pesky." Both Spyro and his mate nodded their heads; they knew how injuries could affect one's mobility all too well.

"We can be patient," spoke Cynder. "While we wait, I..." She cleared her throat as Spyro gave her a gentle nudge with his wing. "I mean...we...have a bit of an announcement." The three Guardians faced the two lovers, their eyes focused and attentive.

"Yes?" Volteer asked, his form trembling with anxiety. "What is it? Have you two discovered the act of traditional mating?" Cynder growled and turned to Spyro.

"You said you told no one," the Dark Temptress whispered to him under her breath.

"What? It was just a lucky guess. Besides, that's not the point." Spyro twitched his wings and faced the Lightning Guardian. "No, Volteer. That is a matter more...personal than this." He took in a breath, his golden chest rising with oxygen. "Cynder, my wife and mate, is gravid." The room filled with gasps as the Guardians craned their heads to stare directly at Cynder. She took a defensive step back, drooping her wings nervously.

"Yes," she responded to their glares. "It's true, Spyro and I are expecting a hatchling. W...why's everyone looking at me like that?"

"We," Cyril announced, "didn't think you were capable of conceiving, Cynder. After...your trials with the darkness...we assumed that it had corrupted you far too much to even bear a young one. We...were mistaken."

"Damn right you were," Spyro muttered under his breath, but all three Guardians heard him. "And I want everyone to hear this. Our child will belong to us. There will be no brood, no watches, and no prophecies regarding it. The egg will stay in our chamber under our eyes only..."

"But that ruins tradition," Volteer interrupted. "Surely we cannot..."

"Volteer," Cynder growled. "We have five guardians, a whole new realm, and a purple dragon NOT hellbent on destroying it. I think we've broken enough prophecies and traditions as it stands."

"Cynder's right." Spyro took his paw, resting it on his mate's as he continued to speak. "We need to start over new, my friends. What better way than to raise our young as it was truly intended...by their own parents?" The Guardians hung their heads in thought before looking up to Spyro. "Regardless of the opinions and lectures, Cynder and I will nurture our own child. It will not get in the way of our job, I assure you, but it will not be brought up the way I was. I want it to be happy, and...peaceful."

"So be it," Cyril growled. "Change all of the dragon traditions and customs. While you are at it, why not visit the Chronicler once again and erase anything else you want to get rid of!"

"Cyril!" Spyro hissed, stepping forward aggressively. Despite still being the smallest, the Guardians held a great respect for him and his elements. "I was voted the leader along with Cynder. If we want to change things, then it will be done. I do not want to get into an argument over this, but if it's a fight you want, surely that can be arranged."  
"Spyro, stop." Cynder's voice calmed Spyro's aggression, causing him to let out a sigh and turn to face him. "There's no need to get violent here, and that goes for everyone." She looked down at her underbelly and twitched her wings. "What rests inside me is Spyro's and my responsibility. If we see this as a proper way to raise it, then that is our judgment regarding its wellbeing. Now, Cyril, apologize to Spyro for your comment. Spyro you do the same."

"But he..." Spyro and Cyril both began to complain. Cynder raised a claw up to silence them.

"That's enough. If you act as if you need a mother to negotiate, then I am the only one who qualifies. Now, apologize to each other before our friend arrives." Spyro heaved a sigh and turned to Cyril, who still overlooked him. "Babe?"

"Cyril...I...overreacted." Cynder giggled slightly as she watched her husband cringe. "I suppose my...father status has got me a bit more...defensive."

"And Cyril?" Volteer suddenly spoke out, looking at the Ice Guardian. "What do you have to say for yourself?"

"I...I'm sorry for...my comments as well...Spyro. It...it was rude."

_Wow, _Cynder chuckled to herself. _It seems a little motherly touch can make anyone do what I need from them. I need to take notes about this. _She stuck her chest out proudly as she nodded her head. "Good boys. Now that this is all settled and we know about me and Spyro's upcoming child, I think we are ready to speak with this Wolf."

"That, for once can be agreeable," spoke Terrador with a slight chuckle. Within moments, the injured Wolf arrived, light grey in color with artic white fur over his arms and legs. His arm was in a makeshift cloth sling, prepared for him by one of the Temple moles. A large gash crossed down his right eye, as well as a set of shallow slash marks across his chest. Upon seeing the Guardians, the Wolf took a knee and inclined his head.

"Humble Guardians," he announced respectfully. "My name is Velkin, a warrior from Greyscale Pines. Please, hear my say." Spyro and Cynder puffed their chests out upon his entrance.

"I'm quite sure you know our names, Velkin," Spyro replied kindly. "You may continue."

"Thank you." Velkin stood up and sighed at his pain. "I was on my way to the Dragon City to deliver a message when I had been attacked. They did not take my message, but relinquished me of my sword and what valuables I had on me. It was a tough fight, I assure you, but I failed and found myself at their mercy."

"That's how you got the wounds?" Cynder asked. Velkin nodded.

"Aye. I've been trained in swordplay since I was a pup from my father Obsidian, the Black Warrior..."

"I've heard of him," Volteer interrupted. "He's a wolf with fur blacker than Adoni, but he was a valiant, respectful, fighter." Volteer turned to Terrador. "Obsidian helped me and Ignitus on many occasions."

"Yes," Velkin sighed. "My father was an outstanding soldier, but...no longer. He fights no more, which is why I came here. Our rivals are the Coyotes, pillagers of the forest region and devestators to all that stand in their way. We have tried peaceful tactics to avoid war with them, but the robberies and assaults have yet to stop. Either we do something now, or the Wolves will wage war on the Coyotes to end this conflict."

"We certainly don't want that," Cynder replied. She turned to Spyro. "Maybe we could take a look at the area Velkin was attacked?"

"Too risky," responded Spyro. "Those Coyotes may still be there, and if they do attack, the trees would limit our own mobility. It's asking for trouble if we go too deep." Suddenly, Spyro's eyes widened. "Unless we manage to lure them out of the woodwork."

"I'm not following you, babe."

"Why not bring them from their comfort zone and into our neck of the woods?" The Guardians and the wolf all looked to Spyro as he continued to talk. "We could use Velkin as the bait for another attack, but, in reality, we could be the one leading the ambush this time. That way, we could capture them all easier and..."

"Reduce the risk of neutralization of the Coyote race?" Volteer wordily finished. "Brilliant!"

"Volteer," Cyril cut in. "I highly doubt this conflict could lead in the extinction of the Coyote tribe. Nonetheless, it is a wise tactic." The Ice Guardian turned to Spyro and Cynder, his bluish tail swishing rhythmically. "Very well, Spyro. What exactly shall we do?" Spyro smirked and looked to Cynder.

"Remember your tricks with Shadow, Cyn?"

"Yes...?"

"That's what we'll do. Cynder can use her shadow powers to blend in with the forest, watching Velkin while the other Guardians and I fly overhead on watch. Once the Coyotes come out, we drop down and start the party."

"Sounds reasonable," added in Cynder. "If we can get the element of surprise, they'd have nowhere to run, right?"  
"Exactly." Spyro turned to Velkin. "How are your wounds feeling?"

"Bearable," the Wolf replied, examining the sling on his shoulder. "It's bothersome, yes, but I can manage." Velkin sighed and nodded his head. "So we are to return the way I came, correct?"

"Absolutely," remarked Volteer before any other Guardian had his say. "It would provide the best crime of opportunity for these pesky creatures. We can catch them in the act, capture them and bring justice to the realm yet again..."

"Volteer," Spyro interrupted the Lightning Guardian. "That'll do. So that is our plan. Cynder will escort Velkin through the forest road while we provide cover from the air. When the attack is formed, we come in for a quick counter. Get ready and meet me and my wife outside the Temple Gates in an hour." All of the Guardians nodded and turned away to leave, all except Velkin.

"My Lords..."

"Please," Spyro interrupted. "We both are smaller and less gifted to deserve that title. Spyro and Cynder would do perfectly friend." Velkin bowed in apology and inclined his head once more to face them.

"Is it true?" Velkin asked. "You and her...are no longer ruled by darkness?" The two dragons lowered their head.

"Not quite. You see, we are what keeps each other in the light. I guide Cynder, and she guides me. Without one, the other could surely fall back into evil. As long as we are together, you have no need to worry."

"I'm sure." Velkin turned, his golden color eyes facing out the window of the temple. "It's still violent, is it not?"

"What do you mean?" asked Cynder, stepping closer.

"You two saved us from Malefor and Adoni, but...nothing has really changed. My question is, will it ever?"

"I don't think so," replied Spyro, his head shaking slightly. "It's the way the realm runs, my friend. I have a feeling that peace is only temporary."

"That is very true." Velkin sighed and turned his eyes to Cynder, staring rather intently into her sapphire eyes. Spyro felt a strange twinge of jealousy run down his spine, but quickly shook it off. "Forgive me for my glare, Cynder. I just wanted to see it for myself."

"It?" Both Spyro and Cynder asked. Velkin turned his head away from the dragoness's eyes and nodded.

"The new her. It is true, my Guardians, you are free from darkness it seems...or at least Cynder seems to be. Her eyes glow brighter; they're less dull than the last time I saw her, but that was many cycles ago." Both Spyro and Cynder cocked their heads.

"Cycles?" Spyro asked. Velkin merely chuckled, lifted his wounded paw up to silence them before further questions came.

"It's how we keep track of our days, friends. Now please. I believe we have an engagement with the other Guardians concerning my people's 'pest' problem?" All three snickered amongst themselves before turning to the exit, walking in a line abreast formation before singling out into a line as they left. It was time for action yet again.

"Are you ready for this, Cynder?" Spyro asked worriedly. The dark dragoness nodded her head.

"What's a little dog or two going to do to me?" She laughed out, her wings twitching playfully. "Besides, it will be fun to get involved in some adventures again."

"I thought as much." Spyro sighed and turned to Velkin. "Head out of the Temple and back through the forest. Cynder will follow from behind."

"But Spyro, won't she be seen?" Both Spyro and Cynder chuckled at his question.

"They don't call me the Dark Temptress for nothing, friend," replied Cynder sarcastically. "Just do as my husband says and trust me; I won't be far behind."

"Very well." Both dragons stopped as the Wolf continued on his way. After he was gone, Spyro turned to Cynder.

"For the record, I don't like this."

"And why not?" Cynder asked with a sly smile. "Is it me you're worried about, or the young one I'm carrying?"

"Both." Spyro tucked his wings in at his sides and snorted. "Just take care of yourself with him, alright? If it's too dangerous..."

"Spyro," Cynder cut him off. "We've been through so much together. Don't get all protective on me now." She paused to brush muzzles with her lover. "I'll be fine; don't worry. You'll be keeping watch above with the Guardians and I'll have Velkin as..."

"Velkin is injured. He can't help much and we don't know what we are really getting into. How many are there? What weapons do they have? How do we know..." He was silenced by her soothing lips against his own.

"I have to go, Spyro." She pulled away and smiled. "I love you." Before Spyro could respond, Cynder gave into her darker side and became one with the shadows, sinking into the ground and dashing off towards Velkin.

"I love you too, Cyn."


	4. Trust A Theif

**A/N: Well well how long has it been now? To all the loyal supporters out there we both extend our extreme thanks, and to any others who might have took he time to read our works. I am proud to say that my partner Given-Inside is now making his return to FanFiction, after many hard months spent preparing his life for the next level. I highly suggest that you thank his wife (yes he managed to get himself married somehow) for encouraging his return to writing; as the threat is she shall divorce him if he ever stops.**

**So without any further pleasantries, It is my honor to present to you the next installment for In Heart and Spirit. Enjoy the read, and let it be known that the story shall be continuing for the pleasure of the section and all Spyro fans out there. Enjoy!**

Velkin slowly limped back through the forest where the Coyotes last robbed him. His eyes scanned the trunks of each tree, searching for any hint of another ambush. So far, there was nothing.

_I don't like this, _Velkin muttered to himself in thought. _Too quiet. _Suddenly, his golden eyes came across something rather peculiar. Behind one large tree trunk, was the tip of a grey furry tail. He gulped and pressed forward, hoping that the Dark Temptress was at least somewhere close by in case he needed rescue. They took his sword on the last attack, and now he feared his life was next to lose. _I hope Spyro and the Guardians are close too. _With a sigh, he inched closer.

"Well, well," a deep voice suddenly echoed through the woods. "Seems like the little doggie came back for more."

"What do you have for us this time, mate?" Another voice mocked. Velkin tensed up, his wounds still aching.

"I just wish for a safe passage back, nothing more."

"And why should we let a wolf like you go through without paying a toll?" Behind the tree emerged a short grey coyote. He stood naked with only fur covering his body. There were no markings on his fur as he was solidly colored in the dullest of grey. The only thing that really stood out were his yellow eyes.

"Toll?" Velkin asked. "Last I remember these woods were free access."

"For you, they aren't," the other Coyote mocked, revealing his nude self from behind another tree trunk. He was marked slightly darker than the first, with green eyes instead of yellow. "By the way, I love the sword you gave me." Velkin gulped again as the Coyote unsheathed a sharp metal blade from its hilt, twirling it around in his right paw. "It's truly remarkable, and quite sharp too." The Coyote grinned as he pointed the tip at Velkin's chest. "It would be very ironic for you to die by your own sword, wouldn't it?"

"I want no trouble." Both the canines began to creep forward towards the Wolf, backing him into a tree. "I just want to go home." The thieves laughed at his cowardly response; they were getting exactly what they wanted, complete and total fear.

"Then pay us!"

"I have another idea," A female voice suddenly said from behind them. The two Coyotes froze and slowly turned around. No one was there.

"Who said that?" The thief with the sword barked, raising it to the woods. The only response was a menacing laugh.

"Are you sure you want to know?" Both the Coyotes began to tremble slightly, their eyes shifting back and forth through the forest in search of the voice. "Now I suggest you put that thing away before you hurt yourself." Their jaws dropped. Whatever this thing was, it sure saw them. They appeared so tough before, why stop now?

"Make us!"

"Suit yourself." Suddenly, the ground beneath them opened up in a void of black. The coyotes stepped back, their furry faces paling at the sight. A dark dragoness leapt from the blackened earth, spinning like a corkscrew as the blackened mist surrounded her and the thieves. They suddenly found themselves airborne with the mist, paralyzed from the attack and laying in the air with their backs facing the ground. Time was frozen for them as they watched Cynder land, looking up at them with a sly smirk. "Boo." The paralysis wore off quickly, dropping the two to the ground just like stones from a cliff. They hit the ground with a painful thud, and the armed Coyote was disarmed immediately from the impact. Cynder looked at Velkin and nodded. "Does this belong to you?" She used her paw to slide the blade over to him before locking eyes with the crooks. Realization hit them instantly.

"The...the....AHH!" The thieves leapt to their feet, rushing as fast as they could through the forest and to the meadow on the far end of it. Cynder giggled to herself. Although her powers came from such a dark past, they were still so much fun to play with. She looked up to see the Guardians swoop down from the clouds. So far, Spyro's plan was going perfectly.

"Come on," Cynder said to Velkin. "We have a show to watch."

* * *

"Tell me that wasn't who I think that was?" The second thief panted out as they continued to run. "Cynder?"

"Just keep running!" The other huffed out. "It's too cramped inside here. She'll never catch us. We just need to get to the meadow. We'll be safe for sure there." He paused to leap over a fallen log. "I thought Malefor and her were killed or something!"

"So did I...and wait!" He exhaled a large breath before starting again. "Did she just _defend _an innocent? I figured that would have been the last thing she would do."

"Who cares? We got the gold from him, and that's all I need. We will come by at nightfall to pick it up."

"You're the boss, Royal."

"Damn right Quill. Remember, I am the Alpha male!" The meadow was almost in sight as they continued to run. "Come on!"

They ran faster, trying to reach the meadow. It became closer, the smell of fresh grass entering in their nostrils. "We made it."

"No you didn't." Wham! Right as the two Coyotes' feet touched the meadow grass, their backs hit the floor a second time, sprawling them out with their legs open. They gazed up to see the strict face of the Earth Guardian Terrador glaring down at them. Spyro was at his side. The purple dragon stepped forward, keeping an amethyst eye trained on them both. "So, your some of the troublemakers inside our forest?" On cue, Cynder appeared right beside him, along with the injured Wolf.

"I caught them in the act, Spyro," she professed with a smirk. She looked at the two thieves and suddenly covered her eyes with her right wing, turning her head away. "Wow..." she whispered to Spyro. "Well...you're bigger." Spyro stifled a laugh at his wife's comment and leaned down, craning his neck towards the cowering thieves.

"Where are the others that do this?" Spyro snorted, shooting electric bolts from his nostrils to show he meant business. They remained silent to his question. "Well, if you don't tell me, then I guess I can let the other Guardians get a little fun. You haven't met Volteer yet, have you? Or maybe Cyril?" The two other Guardians touched down at the sound of their names. "I see you two are not castrated...Cyril can fix that problem. Now talk!" Cynder looked at Spyro and smiled. He was smart and looked up the history of the Coyote race before the setup. He learned that those who were castrated were deemed the shamed of the tribe, forced to never reproduce more of their own kind.

Cyril inched forward, blowing ice from his mouth, which was a great scare tactic.

"Ah...on the other side of the river," Quill snapped out, curling up in fear. "Just inside the valley. We live there!"

"You idiot!" Royal growled back in response. "You'll be castrated for sure for this." Spyro smirked and looked to the Guardians.  
"Okay. Terrador and Volteer, take a flight around there and survey the place. I need to know everything around that village including waterfalls, paths, and things of that nature. It can help us out with a good attack strategy. Cyril, take these two to the moles and see to it that they get their comeuppance for what they've done to Velkin. All they have taken needs to be returned before you go. Cynder and I will journey up the river on the other side and see if we can find some more that way. Velkin, you may return to the Temple. We can provide you with an escort to your village." The wolf nodded approvingly at the purple dragon's strategy before receiving his belongings and heading back to the Temple. "Everyone else, meet back at the temple after you are through with your assignment. We'll see you there." Spyro shifted his eyes to the two Coyotes. "As for you two crooks, I hope this is a lesson you will remember. Cynder and I do not take criminals like you lightly. Get them out of here."

"Wow," Cynder whispered to Spyro as the dragons and thieves scattered. "I'm impressed. You did some research."

"Had to," replied the young dragon. "Ignitus taught me never to go into places unprepared. So when you left, I went to the Elder's Library to see what good I could find on them."

"What else came up?" Spyro shook his head.  
"They are all just petty thieves and robbers really. It's all they are known for. I want to know why, myself."

"So then why are we the ones walking on the river instead of going to the village itself?" Spyro glanced towards the other side of the water, about a mile away.

"When the Coyotes here were caught, I thought I saw somebody watching over there. I want to find him." Cynder tucked her wings in to her sides and nodded in response.

"Lead the way, Master," she giggled at her ending comment, which made Spyro blush slightly. He did as his mate asked and stepped forward through the meadow. Once he reached the water's edge, he leapt up and used his wings to glide across. Cynder followed suit and landed right beside her mate.

It was midday and the sun was high above the dragons with its rays beating hard against the water's surface.

"It's pretty warm today, isn't it?" Cynder asked Spyro. He nodded and turned his attention to the forest.

"Yes it is," he replied calmly. "Where you getting at?"

"On a hot day, who would be dumb enough with fur to stay in the sun?" Spyro twitched his tail as he remained quiet. "Any other thieves would have to remain inside the forest to stay cool, don't you think? That Coyote you saw wouldn't stay out here."

"Yet again, Cyn, you are a genius."

"I just learn from the best." She nuzzled Spyro's snout with her own. "Come on, Spyro. I think there is an opening inside that we can work our way into. We just have to keep our wings close. Those branches look vicious."

"It's not the branches I am worried about," Spyro replied. "If we go in here, we lose mobility. It could be a trap." Cynder sighed and found a large path into the woods, just big enough for them to fit in.

"Honey, we have each other. They are the ones in for it, not us." Spyro nodded as they worked their way into the woods. It was a tight fit compared to their other forest adventures; these woods here were far dense than the others they had been in before. Regardless, they had a job to do. The two dragons trudged deeper into the woods, their eyes peeled for any movement.

"So," Cynder said, breaking the silence between them. "I kind of like this."

"It does feel good to do good, doesn't it?" Spyro asked back with a slight smile. "This is much better than what everyone else predicted of us." Cynder lowered her head, watching her paws dig into the earth with each step.

"I doubt I could be evil now that I have something so great inside me."

"That makes two of us...sort of." They both laughed. Suddenly, a loud snap echoed throughout the forest, bouncing off of the tree trunks like a rubber ball and straight into the dragons' ears. "Someone's trying to escape." Both dragons twisted their heads around to see a brownish grey Coyote dressed in a large black tunic dashing through the woods.

"That's him!" Spyro shouted before giving chase. It was hard running while keeping his wings closed, but he managed. Cynder dove straight into the soil, pursuing him as well with her Shadow effect. She was faster this way; no trees hindered her from following as it did to Spyro.

The purple dragon grunted and roared as his body took a pounding from the trees as he continued to chase the Coyote. The creature was fast and very agile, dodging about every way possible to lose his pursuer.

"Get back here!" Spyro roared. Having had enough, the dragon leapt up into the air, forming an Earth ball before crashing to the ground. His speed from the run gave him incredible momentum, causing the ball to roll through the woods and topple every tree that stood in his way.

The running Coyote looked behind him to notice the green ball rolling directly towards him; no tree or rock would stop that thing. But to his surprise, Spyro morphed back to his original self, leaping up through the clearing he had just made.

"Now, Cynder!" Suddenly, the Dark Temptress appeared through the soil right in front of the fleeing Coyote, with her body twisting upward like a winding corkscrew. The creature lifted up with the dragoness, finding himself in the same situation as the thieves before him. He was paralyzed and airborne just like the others, but something far worse was to happen to him. Just as Cynder preformed her attack, Spyro smashed into him, clasping the Coyote in his claws. With a shift of weight and a twitch of his wings, Spyro dove towards the ground with the suspect in front of him, slamming him back down to earth with a muffled thud. Spyro held him there, roaring fiercely into his face. "Try and run now!" Cynder came to her husband's side as he continued to pin the Coyote down. He squirmed under the dragon's weight while Spyro took a better look at him. He was young and slender, surprisingly clothed as well.

"Get off me!" he shouted. His voice had just matured from the sound of it. Spyro and Cynder looked at each other in surprise.

"A child?" Cynder asked. Spyro slowly backed off of the boy, but remained close so he wouldn't get away again.

"I am not!" the Coyote protested. "My father says I am good enough to steal like anyone else." The boy's fists clinched. "And you took him."

"You rob too?" Spyro asked in obvious shock. Cynder's eyes remained wide as she listened to the boy. It scared her and Spyro both to see just how easily parents could influence a child.

"I get by with my village," he responded. "It puts food on our table and clothes on our backs."

"Then why was your father naked?"

"Because," he replied back, "the clothes I am wearing are his. He gave me his because I outgrew my own. Now I have done nothing wrong..."

"Yet," Cynder finished for him. Since this was just a youngling, the two could not bring themselves to do anything more than harsh words.

"If you insist on that, then yes. Not yet." The two dragons shook their heads in disapproval.

"You have learned from bad people," Spyro said sternly. "Your father must suffer for his choice, and if you don't straighten up, then you may get the same."

"If it's how I can eat," the boy replied, "then you may as well take me now."

"Brave," Cynder whispered to Spyro, "but oh so stupid. Well, he admits to stealing, but we have no proof, Spyro. We can't take him to the Moles just by running into him."

"I know." Spyro sighed as he eyed the boy. "I may not be able to change your mind, but I want to make an attempt. There is work that can be done around the Temple and a boy of your size could do wonders. If you take the job, we can provide some valuables that may help you and your family, but you have to work for them." The boy climbed to his feet and dusted himself off with his paws.

"And if I do this?" The boy asked.

"First, we may be able to work out something regarding your father's punishment. Second, you get to learn how to earn what you get rather than taking it from others."

"Not many get second chances," Cynder said, adding to Spyro's offer. "If I were you, I'd take this."

"What will I do?" Spyro tilted his head upward in thought for a few seconds and then smirked.

"Well, the place could use a little...straightening up. If you want this job, meet me at the door of the Temple tomorrow at mid morning. Cynder and I can find things to keep you occupied. And just to warn you, don't go home."

"Where else can I go?" Cynder looked at Spyro, her large eyes gazing at him pitifully.

"With us." She nudged Spyro who choked at her reply. "Spyro, this child needs help and guidance. He certainly won't see it at his village, will he?"

"Well, my wife rules me out. We'll put you to work as soon as we get to the Temple. Now head there first and tell the guard at the door that Spyro sent you. Ask for Sparx. He'll place you in the guest room until we get there."

"And for Ancestor's sake, child," spoke Cynder, "behave yourself and don't take what isn't yours!" The boy nodded as an answer. "And your name is?"

"Keith."

"Okay Keith," Spyro said. "We'll be there in an hour, maybe less. We have some things to discuss before we go back." The young Coyote began to walk, only to stop and turn to face them. He gulped, unsure of why he was going to say this.

"T...thank you." Cynder gracefully bowed her head in response.

"You're welcome. Now don't take this chance and throw it away. It's a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity."

"Cynder's right," Spyro replied. "No one else at your village can get what you just got."

"I won't let you down for this." Cynder raised an eyebrow at Spyro as the coyote walked towards the Temple.

"Did we just invite a thief into our home?" She asked. Spyro nodded his head.

"We? You were the one that did." He smiled and draped his wing over her. "Well, maybe we can show him better than his father did. That's so sad to see a boy following in his father's footsteps like that, isn't it?"

"You're telling me," replied the dragoness. "I couldn't let him go back to the village. We are going to be attacking it soon, aren't we?"

"Not quite," shot back Spyro. "I just want to give them a little scare."

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed! Any questions or feedback feel free to get in contact with us :)**

**In traditional fashion.....I mean come on...would you expect any different from us ;)**

**PEACE!**

**CYA**


	5. Tricky Little Dragon

**A/N-Well without any further waiting, Keith is in for the ride of his life.**

Keith approached the temple with caution, his eyes wandering left and right.

"Who goes there?" he heard someone from the roof call. The young boy looked up to see the face of a mole staring down at him.

"Keith, sir," he replied nervously. "Spyro and Cynder sent me here."

"Coyote?" the mole shot back with a scowl. "You, mate are the most despicable in the forest! Why would they let you in?" Keith lowered his head.

"They gave me a second chance," he responded shyly. "Obviously they are the only ones who would."

"Too right, mate. Hold on, I'll get the door for you." Keith stood in place as the temple door slowly creaked open. "They have trust no one else does. Don't let them down." The coyote walked inside the large building, meeting the glances of hundreds of creatures, including Velkin, the wolf his father had attacked. He shuddered as the wolf approached him, eying the coyote with vicious yellow pupils.

"So," Velkin asked, now walking around the boy. "What do we have here?"

"A thief?" one mole asked. To Keith's surprise, the wounded wolf silenced him.

"No," Velkin replied. He turned to Keith again, a kinder look on his face. "This one is just a boy. Let me guess, the Master Guardian sent you, yes?"

"Yes."

"There must be a reason. Is there anyone they wanted to find here?" The young coyote nodded his head.

"They told me to find 'Sparx'." Velkin smiled at his reply.

"I am heading back to my village, so I cannot help you there, but I am sure you can find him around Spyro's quarters."

"What does he look like?"

"Just remember the name. You'll find him." Keith stood in shock. He was always taught that wolves were the enemy, yet this one was kind to him. Odd. Regardless, he had to find this 'Sparx' that Spyro mentioned, and he was on his own.

He walked up a flight of stairs, leading to the second floor of the temple. It was larger in size, making him believe it was were the dragons must stay. Sparx apparently was a friend of Spyro so he may be a dragon too, perhaps asleep being one of the doors in the hallway? Determined to find him, the boy knocked on each door. When no one answered, he'd move on.

"This is ridiculous!" Keith shouted in frustration, after failing a tenth time. "It's hopeless."

"Hey!" someone shouted back from the room behind him. "Keep it down! I need my beauty sleep!" It was a male that called out to him, and he certainly had a pesky voice.

"Sorry sir," Keith replied. "I am just looking for someone." There was a loud groan inside the room.

"Well, maybe shout his name out instead of 'This is ridiculous.' You might find him then." Sarcasm. Keith hated that.

"Look, I said I was sorry okay? It's not my fault that Spyro sent me to find someone I never met before."

"Spyro sent you?" The door to the room didn't open, rather a small compartment in the middle of it did. A yellow dragonfly emerged through it, hovering directly in front of Keith. "What did that purple lizard send you for, especially this early?" Boy, this bug was cranky. And it was well past noon too.

"Sparx," Keith replied. "Everyone says I would know him..."

"You found him." Keith tilted his head. "I'm Sparx. Spyro's right-hand-man...err...dragonfly. What did he send you to me for?"

"He said I was going to be put to work around the temple; to earn my rewards rather than take them."

"Ooh," Sparx said, rolling his eyes. "Your one of those thieving coyotes I been hearing about so much. Maybe you should continue your work and go take a hike!"

"Too hard to steal," Keith replied back with a smirk. His reply left the dragonfly speechless...for once.

"Well you got wit," Sparx said, crossing his arms. "Okay, if Spyro and Cynder trust you, then I have to as well. Follow me. I'll put you to work around here, starting inside Volteer's room. Have fun."

The Guardians all gathered at the river just before the temple gates. After exchanging pleasantries, all five padded inside.

"So," Spyro sighed out once they were inside the temple. "What did you all discover?"

"I saw a foot trail to the east of the village," Volteer mentioned, tilting his wings. Looks like a possible escape route if you ask me. I remember..."

"Okay, Volteer," Spyro cut the Lightning Guardian off with a soft laugh. "That'll do. Terrador?"

"There are two waterfalls on the northern and western sides of it. It connects to form the river. I think that the path Volteer saw is just the only way in and out for the villagers."

"You got a point," Cynder said, siding with the Earth Guardian. "Spyro, what do we do now?"

"Yes," Cyril chimed in. "What do we do now, Spyro?"

"Give us an hour and meet us at the Pool Of Visions. We need to do some further planning."

"Very well, Master." The Guardians bowed in acknowledgment and stepped off, leaving Cynder and Spyro on their own inside the temple gates.

"I certainly love how you toss that 'we' in," Cynder shot off sarcastically, "especially when it's your plan we're really dealing with here." Spyro shook his head and chuckled.

"I would actually consider it a compliment," replied the purple dragon. "After all, you are my better half right?" He laughed again and brushed snouts. "Now we don't have long. Lets get started in our room." Cynder grew a smirk, her tail twitching playfully. "Oh no, Cyn. We are not starting with that." Her face drooped as she faked a pout.

"Don't tease a female with 'lets get started' then," she replied, her eyes rolling up towards him. "You got me a little...excited." Knowing Cynder was joking, Spyro sighed and led her towards their room.

"Okay, I'll rephrase. Let's come up with a plan against these Coyotes, and THEN, we can get started."

"Here's a mop, bucket, and mask," Sparx listed as two moles rolled out cleaning supplies. "Volteer's room looked good. Let's see how you do with the kitchen." Keith sighed, taking the mop from one of the moles.

"Sure this isn't punishment?" He asked the dragonfly, who nodded with a smile.

"Do you want it to be?"

"N...no sir." The young coyote dipped the mop into the bucket and pulled it out, placing the rope-like hairs against the tiled floor. "It's just new to me, that's all."

"Stealing is easier, isn't it?" Sparx asked, crossing his arms.

"Well, no. Honestly, I have just never known any other way of getting what I need, until...Spyro helped me."

"Yeah, kind guy, that one. Thick as a brick, dull as a butter knife, but kind." Keith looked up at the dragonfly with a slight scowl.

"Wait, I thought you and him were...like...friends or something."

"We are."

"Then why are you always poking fun of him? Don't you think he could eat you?"

"That's why I'm smart now," Sparx shot back. "I do it behind his back so he won't." He chuckled a bit and watched Keith continue to work. "I am his brother...sort of. We poke fun at each other all the time." He paused to hear the clicking claws of Spyro and Cynder making their way to their room. "Speaking of which...Hey, Doom Girl and Super-dweeb!" Both Spyro and Cynder walked into the kitchen with a smile on their face.

"Hi loudmouth," Cynder shot back with a smirk. "How can something that small be so annoying?"

"Practice," Sparx replied, crossing his arms proudly over his chest. "What's going on?"

"We are going to see what we can come up with against the Coyote Village. We ran into a few snags."

"Not quite," Cynder interrupted her husband. "Good ol' purple here doesn't have an attack strategy."  
"I can help," Sparx replied. "Come on, remember what I did when that creepy kitty-cat Adoni invaded?"

"That's the snag. We can't hurt anyone." Sparx hung his head. That's no fun.

"So then what is the whole point?" Sparx asked, tossing his hands up in frustration. "Why attack if there is no way to fight?"

"We just propose to scare them," Spyro answered. "The issue is, the village is boxed in. There is only one way inside the place and everywhere else is surrounded by either trees or waterfalls." Spyro looked over to Keith, who was still mopping. "Hi." The boy looked up, his triangular shaped ears slightly drooping.

"Hello," came a meek reply.

"Has Sparx kept you busy?"

"Yes. He made me clean Volteer's room, and now I am cleaning the kitchen." Cynder and Spyro both chuckled.

"Okay, Volteer's room? That deserves a reward in itself for handling that. There are about a hundred golden coins I collected inside of a chest in my room. You'll find it underneath the bed we sleep on. I want you to take twenty-five coins from there as a reward. Can I trust you?" Cynder shot Spyro a quizzical glance. Trusting a thief with belongings is dangerous enough, but with actual money? She tilted her head as Keith nodded.

"I'll take what I earned," the boy replied. Spyro smiled.

"Okay then. It's up the stairs and down the hallway. The door's open." All three watched the boy leave to collect his wages, but two sets of eyes suddenly decided to watch Spyro instead.

"Are you nuts?" Sparx shouted. "That's money...your money...that he's taking."

"He's not taking all of it."

"Spyro, even I think that wasn't a smart idea. Are you really going to count those coins all over again?" Spyro smirked at his wife and brother.

"I won't have too."

"What?" Sparx asked. "You mean he could be taking a hundred coins and..."

"Sparx, there are only twenty-five coins in there." Cynder suddenly smirked as well, but wiped the grin away as soon as the boy came back down the hall."

"Sir," Keith said worriedly. "Are you sure you had a hundred? I just opened it and there are only twenty-five in here. I can't believe I am saying this, but I think you have a thief in here." Spyro smiled and nodded his head in approval.

"Did you take the money I told you to get?"

"No. It's all you have. I can't..." Spyro's chuckle grew deeper.

"Keith, there were only twenty-five coins in there. I am glad to see we can trust you." Cynder snorted approvingly and walked over to the young Coyote. She lifted up her left paw and placed it on the boy's shoulder.

"I'm proud of you, Keith." Slyly, she used his robe to slip her bonding ring off of her claw, dropping it into the boy's rear pocket. "Sorry," she whispered to herself, though still holding a smile. Spyro was right; she was the better half. She turned to her mate and smiled lovingly. "I'll be right back, babe. I just want to grab my bonding ring." Spyro cocked his head.

"Weren't you wearing it?" He asked. She snorted, acting hurt by his comment.  
"You know that when I go to combat, I never wear it. I put it on our hutch in front of the bed. You didn't pay attention to it this morning?" She snorted again and turned her rear end towards him, twitching her tail as if she was infuriated. "We'll talk about this later, Spyro."

"You're in trouble," Sparx teased. "No chance for rain tonight?"

"If you can go years without it, Sparx, I can handle one day."

"That...was cold." The dragonfly fluttered down the hallway, leaving Spyro and Keith alone in the kitchen.

"Can I ask something?" Keith looked up to the Guardian. "Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why me? There are so many others who need a chance. How did I get it?"

"Fate, perhaps, Keith. You were the one we discovered in the forest, and I just wanted to take a chance. No son deserves to follow down the same path as a criminal father."

"Yeah, you're telling me. I never liked it, you know? I was forced into it. It's a way of life, you know? You hunt for Cynder, right?"

"Yeah, but usually only when Sparx cooks."

"Do you like it?" the boy asked. Spyro shook his head.

"I know it hurts what I catch. I see where you're going with..."

"AH!" Spyro tensed up as he heard the shriek of his wife upstairs. With a giant leap, he pulled himself into the air with his wings, sprinting to their room to see Cynder tearing the room up like a Tazmanian Devil. "Where is it? I know I put it here somewhere! No...no...no...NO!" Spyro's eyes widened as he looked to the hutch where Cynder said her ring was. It was flipped completely on its side, along with other furniture. The dragoness was in shambles, rushing all around their room to no avail. Keith just arrived, looking awestruck at the damage the female dragon had done.

"What happened?" he asked innocently. Cynder snapped neck around with a vicious growl, her sapphire eyes glaring at the boy.

"Where is it?" she hissed, stepping closer to him. "Where is my ring?"

"Ring?" he asked, stepping back in fear. "Last I saw, it was on your claw."

"Liar!" she roared, lunging towards him. Such a great actress.

"Cynder!" Spyro yelled, placing himself between her and the Coyote. "There has to be a reason. We can't judge until we know."

"You're right." She snorted and looked at the boy. "Let's see if we can judge or not. Take that robe off!" Spyro sighed and turned to Keith.

"Do it." Keith sighed and shed his cloak.

"Look," he responded defensively. "I didn't take anything! If I didn't take your coins, why would I waste time to take a dumb ring?"

"Dumb?" Cynder roared. "That ring is what bonds me to Spyro! It's much more valuable to me than any coin...or even you. Search it, Spyro." The purple dragon took in a deep breath and inserted his claw into the back pocket. When he pulled it out, Cynder's ring was attached to it. Keith saw the ring and turned pale.

"No!" he yelled out. 'I swear it! I never even touched it. Spyro please, I've been working here just as you asked me to. Why would I ruin it?"

"How else can it end up in your pocket, Keith?" Spyro replied sternly, glaring at him. "There's nothing else that can be said."

"I'll kill you!" Cynder suddenly leapt towards the young Coyote with her teeth barred. Just as she figured, Keith sprinted down the hallway. Her plan was working so far.

The moles noticed the boy and tried to shut the gate to seal his escape, but he ran right through before it closed. Cynder, on the other hand, leapt up and over the gate, landing on her paws to continue pursuit. Spyro and the Guardians soon joined her mid-chase.

"Take the left side and corral him towards the village," Cynder ordered Terrador. "Volteer, seal off the river. Don't let him in it." She then turned to her husband. "Spyro, I want him." He nodded his head and took flight, falling back behind the chase.

_Sorry Spyro, but you'll see when I catch him. _She pushed herself harder, chasing after the boy while the Guardians took positions further up ahead. He headed left, but Terrador quickly brought him back with a swift pounce just in front of him. Keith even tried to cross the river, which would have been a clever attempt if Volteer did not electrify the water. There was only one way to go.

"Give it up, thief!" Cynder shouted. They were about a quarter mile away from the village now, heading up the main path. "There's no way to outrun us!"

"I didn't do it!" Keith called back, tears in his eyes as he continued to sprint. "Don't kill me, please!"

"I'll tear your limbs off before I do!" Cynder roared. The village was in sight. Huts and lit torches dotted the small plot of land, growing larger in size as they all came closer. Cynder could make out the figures of other Coyotes who had gathered to see the spectacle arriving inside their town; it was no or never. Cynder pounced, claws outstretched towards Keith with her jaws open wide for the strike. She collided with him, tumbling in the dirt multiple times before coming to rest with the dragoness on top of the young coyote. She craned her neck, placing her teeth dangerously close to his face.

"Take from me?" she hissed, her eyes shifting through the village. "It's only fair for me to take your life! You know what I am capable of doing and you still betrayed my trust." She stood up and began to clean the dust off of her wings. "Lucky for you, I am not who I used to be." Spyro and the Guardians just landed as Cynder faced the crowd. "Let this be a lesson to all of you! Anyone caught stealing or robbing within or outside of this forest will be prosecuted to the fullest extent. I am not the Cynder you all know of anymore, but so help me, I'll shift back in a heartbeat if you continue." She looked down at Keith and winked before turning to Spyro. "Take this robbing slime to my quarters, honey. I'll deal with him personally." Spyro's eyes widened. Never had he seen his wife act like that.

"Wait a second..."

"Spyro, trust me." The Master Guardian sighed and did as his wife asked, escorting Keith back to their room inside the temple. "Now everyone get back to your business. We are done here." She turned around, joining the ranks of the three remaining Guardians, all of which had a severe look of puzzlement on their faces. "Just keep walking," she whispered. "I'll explain."

"You had better," Cyril growled. "That was most unusual conduct...especially for you." As they got further away, Cynder turned to face the Ice Guardian.

"You all were looking for a way to scare the villagers, so I came through. Keith never stole my ring. I planted it on him and made you all push him towards the village. Judging by their reactions, I'd say we won't have any robberies for a very long time."

"Utterly brilliant," Volteer praised, twitching his wings. "You used their own to get a point across. Now why couldn't we think of something like that? But better yet...why didn't you tell us?"

"I had to make it believable, Volteer. They needed to see how we handle things. It worked out far better than if we acted it out."

"Cynder has a point," replied Terrador. "We couldn't have received the amount of fear from Keith either if he had known. That, my friends, sealed the deal today. Excellent work."

"Yes," Cynder sighed. "But now I have to explain it all to the husband. He's not very happy with me."

"Spyro will be easy," Cyril explained with a smirk. "The hard one...will be Keith."

**A/N-Hope you enjoyed this installment, we will be working on the next one as soon as possible. Keep reading and keep writing!**

**CYA!**

**PEACE!**


	6. Define Normal

**Well, I'm back for awhile on the Spyro theme guys. Rough hasty divorce and some musical downfalls led to me losing my touch on writing, but I kinda found a bit of inspiration after finally sitting down and playing LoS for the first time since my Ex Departed. RedDragonX did help me a bit with this, but I'm gonna be taking it over now because of his hecticly busy schedule. Feels good to be back guys! Enjoy**

Cynder sighed to herself as she made her way up the stairs and to her quarters, knowing that both Keith and Spyro were both there waiting for her return.

_This won't be easy, _Cynder muttered to herself, shaking her head slightly. Sure her tactic worked, but she manipulated and lied to get Spyro to see Keith as untrustworthy, when, in reality, he was an honest boy. Still, the past can never come back; she had done it and now came the time to apologize.

The door of her home came closer as she padded through the hallway. Inside, she could hear both Spyro and Keith.

"I swear I didn't do it," Cynder heard Keith exclaim.

"I wish I could believe you," Spyro replied back. Cynder placed her ear to the door to eavesdrop, hoping that maybe the two caught on to her trick. No luck. "Keith, her ring was inside your pocket. If it were anywhere else, I may trust you but..."

"Trust me?" Keith shouted. Cynder could tell he was upset. "You were the only one that did! And now, for my honesty, I am going to be dragon-food!" She heard Spyro stand to his feet, his finely sharpened claws raking into their stone floor.

"Now you listen here," Spyro roared back. "I have known Cynder for a very VERY long time, and never has she eaten anything even remotely close to you. Regardless, if she does try it, I won't allow that to happen to you. Its not her...or even my nature to take the life of someone just as competent as us for benefit." Cynder heard a muffled thunk and figured it was the young Coyote, flopping on their bed.

"I am scared, Spyro." She heard enough. With a gentle push from her noggin, the dragoness calmly walked through the doorway.

"Am I interrupting?" she asked, looking around to see Spyro standing up and Keith sitting on their raised bed. She looked to him and winked. "Why so scared? After all, I think that went perfectly." Spyro cocked his head.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, to put it simply, I used Keith." Keith's eyes widened as he leapt down from Spyro and Cynder's bed.

"You...what?"

"Well, how else could I have frightened your villagers? I took what I had, and played with it." She smirked, her fangs protruding from her scaly lips. "And it worked beautifully." A growl escaped Spyro's throat as Keith looked over to him.

"I told you."

"You lied to me," Spyro said in a low, daunting tone. "You tricked us both."

"I had to," Cynder replied, stepping closer to her angered mate. "If I would have told you two, it may not have came out as perfectly. The best shows are always the unrehearsed ones."

"I thought you were going to kill him," Spyro retorted with a glare. "You were not the Cynder I married back there."

"And I had my reasons, too. Volteer just took a flight around the forest to discover all the Coyotes are heading to the Village. My scary attitude just caused the robbers to give up the woods. I say it was a great act."

"Yeah," Keith said, sarcasm deep in his voice. "Bravo. Now, people here think I am destined for your stomach, and people at my village will never allow me to come home." Cynder laughed and twitched her wings.

"First of all," she said between laughter, "I doubt my child would want to share a space between her..."

"His..." Spyro interrupted with a slight grin. Cynder shook off the comment and continued.

"Fine, for the sake of Spyro..._Its_ shell and my stomach with you, and second...why go home? You are free here. We can get work for you, a place to stay, and plenty of food."

"After that trick Cynder pulled, you can get a lot more than that as an apology." Cynder glared at Spyro and snorted.

"I would have loved to see you do better, handsome," she shot out jokingly. "My idea was far better than turning them all into torches."

"Might I remind you that was Sparx idea?"

"Oh right." She turned back to Keith. "The point we are trying to make is that, you helped the Guardians immensely today, and we would be terribly rude not to offer you any sanctuary from your village."

"But they hate me here," Keith sighed out. "I am better off just going back." Spyro laughed this time and stepped over to the young pup.

"You got something they don't though."

"Which is?"

"The Master Guardian and Dark Temptress's trust. Having that will make you well known here, and in a good way too. Now run up to Terrador down the hall and talk with him about a place to stay. I am sure they will work something out by the day's end." Keith bowed his head respectfully and walked out the door. As soon as he did, Cynder shut it with her tail.

"Now where were we?" she seductively whispered. "Ah yes...I remember." Spyro looked to the bed and sighed.

"Cyn, I am kind of sore from today..."

"Not going to be a problem." Cynder suddenly rolled her mate straight onto his back, his golden wings outstretched spread-eagled as Cynder began nibbling on his neck. "I haven't had you in three days, Master. We end this streak now." Spyro grinned, allowing his wife to take control.

"So the Master has no say in this?" he questioned, smirk still plastered on his face.

"None whatsoever." She nipped at his neck and felt his chest with her claws. "Now, what's a dragoness supposed to do to get her mate ready?" Her sapphire eyes looked down as a smile stretched across her lips. "I know just the trick." Spyro's eyes widened as his wife's neck lowered to his waist. "Remember when I first did this?"

"Like it was yesterday," Spyro murmured. His eyes closed as he lay back in anticipation. "That was a great adventure, wasn't it?"

"Mmmhmm." With a soft sigh, Cynder slowly let a cloud of shadow wisp around his hardening member, pleasuring him to no avail. She smiled and licked the tip of it before looking up at him. "Hard to believe what came out of here made me gravid."

"Not really," Spyro chuckled, his eyes still closed. "It was bound to happen, especially with how good you please me. Now why don't you let me put that where it really belongs?" Cynder's eyes widened as she stood to her paws, but as she climbed up in an attempt to slide herself over him, he stood up himself. "On second thought, I think I'm going to go check on the Guardians. By the way, you're not the only actor here." He winked and gave her a quick peck on the cheek. "Revenge is sweet, isn't it?"

"Spyro!"

"Strange." The lightning dragon stood atop the mountainside overlooking the temple. His head was cocked sideways as if listening to an odd song. "Pressure is dropping quite substantially to the east. Cold front, perhaps?" After a long pause, Volteer shook his head. "No, not that."

"What is it, Volteer?" Cyril asked, touching down beside him.

"It's a shift in the weather. The drop in pressure is enormous, and at a remarkable rate! Can you feel it?" Cyril's claws dug into the earth below as he focused.

"Yes," replied Cyril. "It's not a blizzard, I can tell you that. It's mixed with something."

"The ions in the sky are not happy, I say," Volteer commented. "They feel angry. We may have a severe storm approaching, Cyril, and it could be catastrophic if we don't plan ahead." Cyril looked to his loud-mouthed friend and nodded his head. "The wind is coming from the east, so that must be where the storm is brewing. That's near the coast of Avalar, is it not?"

"Yes but..."

"Avalar is a valley, and its been quite some time since rain has fallen there, yes?"

"Where are you getting at?"

"We need to evacuate that valley before the storm arrives, Cyril. If we don't, Avalar will be a lake and thousands will perish!" The wind suddenly picked up just as Volteer took flight. "Trust me on this, my friend! Get Spyro and the others. We must move quickly!"

**PEACE! **


	7. Fighting Mother Nature

**There is a plot thickening soon that will come in the next few chapters. I'm sorry this one took so long, but it was very difficult to pull off. Hope it's a good read **

"Spyro, get your scaled butt back here!" Spyro whirled around from within the hallway, his eyes meeting the eyes of his lover's. He smiled and shook his head.

"Sorry honey," he replied still holding his grin in place. "Maybe tonight?"

"Hmmf," she snorted angrily. "With the way your being, you'll be lucky to get it next month."

"I have tricks to make sure that doesn't happen." Spyro turned back around, his rear facing Cynder while his tail flicked harmlessly to-and-fro; it was obvious her threat had not persuaded him. "But I do need to visit the other Guardians. They have been rather quiet these few hours. And you must admit that is pretty scary."

"I guess," Cynder trailed off. "I'm sorry for what I did, Spryo. I was not expecting you to be that upset." The Master Guardian turned around once more and gave the dragoness a soft peck on her lips.

"I think the right term to use would be jealous, not upset. I wish I thought of that plan myself. But I really need to get going. Do you want to come with me?" She purred at his question and lovingly nuzzled against his neck with her head.

"Well, I have nothing to do in our room without you anyways. What other choice does a girl have?" Spyro snickered and entwined his tail with hers while they headed together down the hall to find the other Guardians. Together they had walked throughout the temple in search, but came up empty-handed. All the Guardians were gone.

"Strange," Spyro and Cynder both whispered to each other. Suddenly, Spyro got a cold chill down his spine, spreading throughout his entire body. He shuddered and tightened his grip on Cynder's tail.

"What's wrong?" Cynder asked worriedly.

"W...wow," was all he muttered. "I feel it." Cynder cocked her head at him.

"Spyro, you're scaring your wife."

"Spyro!" Both dragons snapped their attention down the hall to see Cyril flying full speed towards them. "Avalar! We need to move now!" Without hesitation, the two lovers took flight right after the Ice Guardian, following him down the hall and out of the large window at the end of it. Once they were through, Terrador and Volteer joined the formation.

"What's going on?" Cynder asked Cyril. "Who attacked Avalar?"

"I wish that was the case," Cyril explained. "Volteer and I felt an unsafe drop in air pressure a few moments ago, and..."

"The ions in the sky are explosive!" Volteer interrupted. "This may be the most powerful storm our realm has ever encountered!"

"Okay then," Cynder said, raising her eyebrow while still beating her wings to keep in formation. "What does this have to do with us?" Cyril sighed and shook his head.

"There is enough moisture to turn the valley of Avalar into a lake," he stated bluntly, "but that's not the worst part. Terrador, can you explain your findings in the Library?"

"From what I read, a storm similar to this hit Avalar a century ago. It was listed as the most catastrophic incident ever recorded. Hundreds died from flooding among other undocumented causes."

"So how can we help?" Spyro asked. "I felt it too and you're right, it's powerful."

"Indeed it is, Master," Cyril replied respectfully. "We do not know the direction of this storm or what it brings, but we can act quickly and evacuate the valley beforehand."

"Yes, yes," Volteer chanted annoyingly. "If we get them out and to safety, the water will fill the valley but not harm any Avalarians."

"Define safety," Cynder shot back. "If this storm is so bad, where can we hide?"

"Our only option right now would be higher ground," said Spyro. "We can pull them out from the valley and take all of them up above the cliffs overlooking it." Spyro's eyes darted off and came in contact with the most menacing black cloud he had ever seen. "Ancestors..." Lightning bolts fired from the cloud, striking every direction every two seconds. Just by its appearance, this was going to be the storm that would replace the older one in the history books. "I have never seen clouds that dark before. Someone needs to make sure that the Temple is squared away. I don't know what can come out of this storm, but its best to be prepared. Terrador, can you see to it that the Temple is secure? Have the moles and any other resident fill up sandbags to absorb the water in case of a flood and make sure no one is on the lower levels, okay?"

"Consider it done." Terrador broke off from the formation and headed back, leaving the other four to continue to Avalar.

By the time they had reached the valley, rain was already pummeling down across their scales. The wind was so fierce that they struggled just to keep moving forward.

"This is terrible!" Cynder yelled to Spyro over the wind. "What do we do?" Spyro looked down and saw the valley in sight. Water had already begun to pour from the cliffs into the stream below. He could tell that the stream had grown already to about three times its size.

"Dive!" Spyro ordered. "Tuck your wings and swoop in. There's no time!" He took the lead in the decline, followed by his wife and the two other Guardians. Right as the ground approached, he flung his wings open to slow his decent to a perfect landing, right in front of Blade, the new Avalarian chief since Prowlus was killed in battle so long ago.

"Too bad we had to meet under this circumstance," Blade yelled over the wind and the rain. "Its been like this since sunrise, and it shows no sign of stopping. Meadow told me the stream is steadily rising and we have no place else to go. There is one waterfall that the stream takes out of the valley, but this is too much water for it to just dump out. I hate saying this, but...we desperately need help." Spyro turned to Cynder and smiled.

"Its an honor to pay you back from your services to us against Saylo," Spyro told him with a smile. "Gather all your villagers and get them to the highest point of the valley." He sighed and looked up, raindrops splashing against his scales. "This wind makes flight useless, even for Cyril and Volteer." He suddenly smirked, remembering how his wife has the wind element and can use it more to her own advantage. "Cynder?"

"Yes?"

"Do you think you could use your Cyclone powers to stop the wind for enough time so Cyril and Volteer can fly them up?" She looked away in thought and dug her claws into the soaked soil.

"I don't know how exactly I can, Spyro. And that's risky." She tilted her head, listening to the howling wind of the storm. "It's coming from the west. I can try to hold the wind off with my element, but...worst case scenario...it could cause the wind to swirl together and create something I can't control."

"We have to go with that plan," Spyro yelled out to her over the pounding rain. "Get to the cliff's base and use your Cyclone power. When the wind stops forcing against you, fly upward and keep it stable. If you cause what you fear, still...don't stop. I would rather lose a village than all the villagers, okay, Cyn?" He turned away and used his wings to shield him from the wind.

"And where do you think your going?" Cynder yelled back out. The two other Guardians stood patiently, waiting for their orders.

"Blade said that waterfall is too small to dump out all this water, right?" He smirked and faced her. "I'm going to see if I can fix that issue. Cyril and Volteer, I want you two to work together hoisting up the Avalarians. Once all of them are safe up on the ridge, stay there and wait for me. And that goes to you as well, baby girl." He nodded his head at her and pointed. "Be safe and careful okay, sweetheart. We are fighting Mother Nature today, and she does not like to play fair."

"I will," she replied, inclining her head. "I love you Spryo. You be careful too." He grinned and looked back into the wind. The water was rising furiously from the amount of rain the storm was pouring in. With a roar, Spyro leapt forward, sprinting against the wind alongside the rising stream. Its current was flowing at a rapid pace downstream where the lone waterfall emptied it out into the rest of the realm. _Ancestors, how can I do this? _He asked himself, still sprinting. Lightning struck an ash tree to his right, knocking him down and into the mud face first. He shook off the impact and looked to see the charred remains of the tree. Further down, he saw three more trees meet the same fate with the similar crack of lightning dashing through them. This storm was unlike anything he had ever seen. Still, he was wasting time. _I got to get to the falls, _he thought. _I hope Cynder and the others can manage._

Cynder sighed as the looked up at the cliffs. She had never used her element to actually 'stop' her element before like this. Can it really be done? She turned to the Avalarian villagers, their fur soaked from the rain and slight fear in their eyes. _I have to try for them...and for Spyro. _She turned to the Guardians and smiled. "You ready?"

"As always, Temptress," replied Cyril. "We fly once you start."

"Load them up and get ready. I have to time this perfectly."

"Be careful and wise, Cynder," Cyril told her calmly. "If you blow your element in even the slightest wrong direction, the two winds can collide and cause..."

"I'm aware," she sighed out. "Still, I have no choice. Give me a few seconds to make sure before I start." All the dragons were to their forepaws in muddy watter. It was rising at an alarming rate and seeping into their scales. Volteer looked down and grimaced slightly.

"Take all the time you need," he muttered in a sarcastic tone. Cynder sighed and stepped forward, allowing the wind to slam directly into her face. _This has to be the direction, _she told herself. _Here goes nothing. _She took in a deep breath and forced her wind element out directly into the oncoming breeze. The impact of the colliding winds forced Cynder to slide back in the mud, but she kept strong and continued to push. So far, it was working! With a mighty beat of her wings, Cynder propelled herself upwards and held firm facing the same direction. As she did this, the two other Guardians took flight and dropped the villagers into a cavern at the top of the cliff. They kept a steady pattern, constantly dropping off and picking up their passengers while Cynder continued to hold the devastating wind back. Suddenly, a mighty clap of thunder echoed throughout the valley, startling the dragoness to the point of twitching, which was exactly what she feared. The twitch caused her element to hit the oncoming wind at an angle instead of directly. She watched wide-eyed in horror as her element rotated around with the storm's, forming a menacing black funnel cloud. "Oh no!" Cynder yelled. "Cyril, Volteer, move your ass!" She looked down to see the final villagers loaded up and nodded with approval before flying up to the cliff herself. She had managed to die the wind off just enough for their final trip. Once she touched down at the cliff, she felt the wind shift, pushing the newly created tornado downstream to where Spyro was heading. She felt helpless, knowing that the wind would be too powerful for her to fly in. "Oh Spyro," she mouthed, watching the tornado head away, "I'm sorry."

The fierce winds howled viciously at Spyro while he still trudged his way to the falls. Raindrops splashed across his eyes, blurring his vision. The Guardians were right; this could possibly be the storm of the century.

"Ancestors," he mouthed, hearing the immense rush of water from the stream to his left. It was swelling in size and was now brown in color instead of its usual clear blue. Uprooted trees, rocks, and mud littered the water to give it the new color, and it didn't help knowing that the river was getting larger. He feared seeing a villager float mercilessly among its deadly current...or worse, Cynder. Through the wind and rain, he was able to see the mouth of the falls, already partially blocked with debris. The water was backed up, pooling along the cliffs at a much faster rate than it was falling down and out of the valley. Spyro examined the obstruction and sighed. It was too windy to take flight, and if he didn't plan smart enough, he could risk going over with the raging water. Suddenly, a massive howl of wind filled his eardrums from behind him. The ground shook and Spyro felt an uneasy feeling within his gut. He turned around and stared at the monstrosity before him. Cynder had failed and managed to create a tornado within the valley. However, the worst part was that it was heading directly towards him. There was nowhere to run to seek shelter; he had to act fast. _Ancestors, give me strength. Watch over Cynder if I fail. _

The force of the tornado was strong, trying to suck him into the black vortex, but the dragon held on bravely, still eying the blocked river. To its right, he noticed the cliff and how it rotated to surround the valley. If he managed to take out that one section, the water would have more room to pour out and perhaps the valley could be spared. He had no time to second-guess himself and pushed forward with all the strength and speed he could muster. Without hesitation once he came to the raging pool of muck, he spewed out his ice breath to freeze a path towards the rocky cliff that held the river back. He roared and leapt into the sky, forming into a thick earth ball and slamming with all of his force right into the cliff. It cracked from the impact, and a few pieces fell off into the raging river. Try one was a failure and the twister behind him was gaining momentum. While falling from his initial attack, Spyro froze the water one last time so he could safely land and rushed the wall one more time, slamming into it with a sound louder than the howling wind around him. His energy depleted, he looked up to watch the cliff crack all the way to the top before it crumbled and toppled down over the edge. He closed his eyes and smiled as he fell down, knowing he had succeeded, but he had no energy to either fly or freeze the river another time. The tornado, however, had other plans.

Spyro's wings bent back toward the massive vortex inches from the water as it sucked him right in, twirling the hapless dragon around inside for what felt like an eternity. He opened his eyes and roared in fear and anger, thinking this was his final journey before his death. "You can't take me!" he hissed, still fighting desperately inside the tornado to free himself from the wind, but it was no use; he was in a deathtrap. "I'm going to be a father!"

Suddenly, the winds began to die, and Spyro could start making out objects outside of the twister. It was dissipating, sinking back into the clouds to end its rampage. In moments, the vacuum-like winds were gone, and Spyro was left in mid air, floating down lazily with his wings outspread. He looked to see that his tactic had worked. The river had rushed out of the valley, debris and all, down the falls and into the larger river two hundred feet below it. They had all succeeded and yet again, Avalar had been saved. The storm had moved on, heading further east and away from the valley, but towards the temple instead. That was when realization hit him like he had hit the cliff's bank.

"Dear Ancestors, what have I done?" He roared, taking flight to reach Cynder and the Guardians. "The river below runs across our Temple! That much water coming down could...I'm an idiot!"

After a short flight, he found all the other Guardians and villagers safe at the top of the ridge. Cynder was there as well, but she refused to face him.

"Cynder," Spyro called out, padding over towards her. "I made a mistake. We need to get to the temple now!"

"I made a worse one," she sighed out in response. "I should have held my composure with my element, but I got startled and...and..."

"Shhh," Spyro gently hushed his wife. "Its okay. We're all fine, but we won't be for long! Cyril, Volteer, I forgotten that the river below is the one that runs to the temple. All that water at once could..."

"Oh dear me," Volteer gasped. "All that water, with the debris, at one time...I...I do not even think Terrador and the others are prepared for something of that scale."

"Exactly!" Spyro leapt to the sky, fanning his wings. "We need to find the start of the surge and try to at least slow it down. I'm certain that amount of water caused the river to flood its banks to at least three times its size. And the temple overlooks the banks." He turned to Cynder. "You did great, honey. Things happen, but once again, I need you. You coming?"

"Do I have a choice?" She asked sarcastically with a smile. Spyro shook his head. "Guess I'm with you still."

"Good," Spyro replied. He turned over to Blade, who had walked up to Cynder while he took flight.

"You had better hurry, friends," he told them. "I will take care of my people up here and head back into the valley once everything has dried up. Good luck, and if you need anything, we are in your debt now."

"We appreciate it greatly," Cyril said for Spyro. "If you excuse us, we have another place to save; our own."

**PEACE! **


End file.
